


First First Fight

by Scrunchles



Series: Jamie and Mako Sitting in a Tree (Alternate Title: Roadrat High School AU) [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: But Boyfriends, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, This Series is Not Going To Go There, Well Not Really Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7450402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrunchles/pseuds/Scrunchles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mako had heard the whispers of a new kid for almost three days before he actually saw him.  Well, he had actually heard him first, and he had the most annoying goddamned laugh Mako had ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First First Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This is just going to be a series of connected drabbles. I don't know why I'm writing this, so far as High School AUs go, they are in my middle ten of AU preferences.

Mako had heard the whispers of a new kid for almost three days before he actually saw him.  Well, he had actually  _heard_  him first, and he had the most annoying goddamned laugh Mako had ever heard.

“If y'like that one, lemme tell you about the time I left chalk bombs on top of the teacher’s lounge door!”  The laughter was more of a high pitched cackle, like the teen making them was still waiting for his voice to finish changing.

Mako turned slowly to give the new kid a glance.

He was tall, taller than Mako, and thin enough that he looked like he would just fall over in a stiff wind.  He had long legs that went just about everywhere on the risers that flanked the cafeteria and twiggy arms that splayed to either side of him as he relaxed back, already seeming at home.

Mako turned back around and tried to ignore the borderline giggles that continued to roll out of the reedy shit’s mouth after claiming that he was able to complete the prank four times without getting caught.

Mako didn’t like most people at first sight, but combining the shit eating grin the guy was wearing and the way his half-turned voice grated up and down the back of Mako’s neck, he knew he would punch the cunt sooner than talk to him if he tried to start a conversation.

“Hey!”

Mako hunched his shoulders and hid behind his curtain of silver hair, unwilling to deal with this kind of shit.

“Ohhh shiny!”  A hand touched him.  Long, thin fingers ruffling his hair.  “What’s up with your hair color?" 

Mako clenched his fist and ignored the new kid.  He must have seen him glance at him.  He shouldn’t have paid him a thought, now he was on his radar.  Now he had the gall to just walk up and touch him.  Mako ducked away from the hand and shifted a few feet away from where the antagonistic twat was standing.

"Hey, mate, I’m talkin’ to y-”

“Fuck off,” Mako grunted harshly.  His voice was already finished deepening, and compared to the other teen’s clown voice, it was damned intimidating.

A few other students nervously slunk off  from where they had been hanging out with the new kid as Mako’s attention was pulled from his breakfast to the spindly little twit that had now moved to sit in Mako’s vacated spot.

“Rude!” The guy clicked his tongue, but that stupid fucking grin stayed in place. “Was just asking about your hair.  ’S a weird color, you going grey early or somethin’?”

“I know what you were asking and I told you nicely before–fuck off.”  Mako glowered at the reedy blonde and, when he turned back to his food, subconsciously shifted his head to flop his long bangs over his eyes.  He didn’t need this.

“Hehe, a shy one, eh?” The new student was officially alone.  The people who had flocked to him while he was telling stories about pranks and reckless stunts had dispersed now that he was actually performing a reckless endeavor.

No one teased Mako Rutledge about anything.

“Y'shouldn’t do that whole hair thing,” he said with a chuckle.  One knobby elbow was set on the table, his cheek against his fist while the other hand waved before his face in a mimic of the curtain Mako’s hair provided.  "Only shy little girls do that, mate.“

Mako threw the first punch and blood ran from the new kid’s nose.  They broke two tables and a bench in their squabble, and two teachers ended up with bruises from flinging elbows and knees while breaking them up.

Mako seethed in the principal’s office, pissed that he had played into the new kid’s bait, pissed that he was getting in trouble when the new kid started it.  Pissed that the kid was sitting across from him now, shit eating grin still in place and bright brown, almost orange eyes flicking up and down him, as if sizing him up for another go.

Their parents came out of the principal’s office together, and Mako recognized the two adults that moved to stand beside his antagonist as the Fosters, though that wasn’t their real last name.

"Mako.”  His father’s voice was gruff, and Mako slowly turned his eyes from the Fosters to look his dad in the eye.  "Apologize to Jamison Fawkes this instant,“ he demanded.

Mako held his dad’s gaze for a moment, his eyes flickering over his craggy face and already-grey moustache.  He was a foot shorter than Mako, only five foot three, but he had a firm hand, and Mako’s respect.

"Sorry,” Mako muttered, not bothering to look at the person he was meant to be apologizing to.

“Thank you,” Mrs. Foster said, resting her hand on Jamison’s shoulder.  He jerked it away, but she didn’t seem plussed at all.  "You too, Jamie.  It takes two to fight.“

Jamie rolled his eyes and shrugged away again when the woman tried to touch his elbow as he stood.

"Sorry,” he said, though it was obvious he wasn’t.  

Mako hoped that it had been just as obvious that  _he_  wasn’t sorry either.

A beat of silence ran through the room, broken when Jamie sighed after being nudged pointedly by his foster father to take more action.  "Jamison Fawkes,“ he said, extending his hand toward Mako.

"Mako Rutledge,” Mako said, only taking Jamie’s hand when his own father pressed a hard thumb into his back.

He immediately regretted the introduction, because Jamie’s face split into another of those grins, and he  _giggled_.

“Bit posh, innit?” Jamie asks.

“Think ‘Fawkes’ is any better, wise a–” Mako stopped mid-insult because he remembered his dad was still there. He was already going to get his ass beat when he got home, no need to add to the pile.

“Guess not,” Jamie conceded.  

A single second of silence brought Mako hope that the interaction was over and he could go home.  Then, Jamie spoke again.

“Anyone ever call you, 'Rooty’? 'Cause now I am.”  He winked at Mako.  Fucking winked at him.

Mako threw another punch and this time, and before his dad could drag him out of the office, he saw Jamie spit out a tooth.


End file.
